Not Just Sort Of
by siriuslyobsessedwithfour
Summary: Companion to my story Girl Talk. While Christina is interrogating Tris, Zeke decides to have a similar conversation with Tobias.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I got a review for Girl Talk asking if I would write Zeke questioning Tobias and I thought it was a brilliant idea. So this is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth guys. Sorry.

* * *

Not Just Sort Of

Tobias's POV

I make my way through the throng of Dauntless who are congratulating or being congratulated for passing initiation. No one pays much attention to the ones who didn't pass, except their friends and family. It would be too awkward.

Tris came first. I'm so proud of her. I knew she'd do well; she's great at the simulations and I knew the fear landscape would only be easier for her, not having to hide the fact that's she's aware it's not real. But seeing her name in the number one spot made my heart swell with pride. There's no-one more deserving than Tris.

I finally get to her table. She's sitting with her back towards me, Will and Christina on the other side of the table. They're a bit...'preoccupied' with each other, but I don't care about them. I came to see Tris.

I tap her on the shoulder and she turns around. Her face breaks into a huge smile when's she sees me and she gets up.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" I ask her.

She smiles, if possible, even wider. "You know, I really don't care."

Then she stands up on her tip toes and kisses me.

Every time we kiss, I feel different. I always feel like Tobias, not Four, when I'm with her, but I feel even more different when we kiss. I don't know what it is, but I like it.

She pulls away and stares at me wide eyed, in shock.

"Tris?" I say, worried.

"Not now," she says, shaking her head. "Later. Okay?"

I nod, but I'm still worried. What's going on?

Just at that moment, Christina comes up to us. "Tris Prior," she says, sounding a bit like a mother scolding her child.

"Christina?" Tris says. It sounds like she was expecting this. I inwardly smirk.

"Some girl talk is necessary. Right this instant."

Tris looks mortified at the idea of 'girl talk'. She looks up at me, asking for help, but I just smirk at her, this time outwardly. She huffs and turns back to Christina.

"Come on," Christina says and begins to drag her away.

"Christina," I hear Tris say, in a whiny voice, as she gets pulled away. I chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?"

I turn and see Zeke standing behind me, usual grin plastered on his face. I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Right," he says. "Couldn't be a certain girl you forgot to tell me about?"

I stare at him. "Huh?" I say, trying to act as if I have no idea what he's talking about.

He smiles knowingly at me. "Don't play dumb. You've never kissed a girl in your life, so the fact that Tris just kissed you suggests to me that something's going on."

I really want to wipe that stupid smile off his face.

"So," he says. "Care to tell me?"

I scowl at him. "No."

"Come on. Let's grab a beer and sit in the Chasm." He starts to walk away. "Like old times."

I don't want to, but I follow him, knowing he'll somehow get his way in the end even if I don't. When he has two beers, he goes to the Pit, and I follow him down the path into the Chasm. He sits down with his feet dangling over the edge. I sit next to him, trying to ignore the size of the drop from here to the bottom of the Chasm.

He hands me a beer and I take a sip. I don't drink often and even when I do, I rarely drink a lot. One of the only times I have was when I told Tris she looked good, so there's a pretty valid reason as to why I don't drink much.

Zeke raises his bottle to his lips and looks at me. After he drinks he says, "So?"

"So, what?" I reply.

"Four, I am getting answers and there's nothing you can do about it, so you might as well just tell me now."

I don't say anything and look out over the Chasm, remembering when I was here with Tris.

He nudges my shoulder. "Is she a good kisser?" he asks, with a smirk on his face.

I turn and glare at him, but he doesn't back down.

"I'm going to take that as a no," he says, smirk still taking over his features.

"I'm not answering that question," I say.

"Come on, Four. This is your first girlfriend." He pauses. "She is your girlfriend, right?"

I give him an annoyed look. "Yes."

"Well, how did it happen?"

"You know you sound like a teenage girl."

He pouts. "Anyone can be interested in other people's love lives. It's not just for a particular gender."

"No, it's not," I say, smirking at him.

"What's that tone and that look for?"

"Absolutely nothing," I say, still smirking. It's times like these that I feel I really belong in Dauntless. I love how Zeke and I act like brothers. He's more like family than Marcus ever was.

He huffs. "Anyway, how did it happen?"

"Um." I take a breath. "She followed me up to the Pire and, um."

"Um?" Zeke prompts me.

"We went into my fear landscape."

"What?" He exclaims, shock written all over his face. "So, she coincidentally follows you and you decide to just let her see your worst fears?"

I look back out over the Chasm and take a sip. "I kind of planned it."

"You planned it?"

"I made sure she saw me walk up there. I knew she'd be curious and probably follow me, so I let her. I had two syringes ready, not just one, because I wanted to show her. I, I wanted to trust her, to...open up. I knew a lot about her, but she hardly knew anything about me."

"So you trusted her after two weeks, but you don't trust me, after two years?"

He's trying to mask it, trying to act like he doesn't really care, but I can see the hurt on his face, and it makes me feel really bad.

"I definitely trust you. It's just, I wanted her to trust me. I wanted her to know me."

"So I don't know you?"

"Of course you do." I sigh. "I don't know why I wanted to show her. I really don't know."

We sit in silence for a bit, both of us sipping on our drinks. After a while, Zeke speaks.

"So what happened after that?"

"I brought her down here," I say.

He looks shocked for a fraction of a second, then he smiles and punches me lightly on the arm. "You must like her."

"Yeah," I say.

He laughs. "So," he says. "Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

I glare at him, not surprised but slightly annoyed by his question. I don't answer straight away, but when I do, I say, "I kissed her."

"Wow!" he says. "Are you sure your name is Four?"

I just glare at him again.

"So, you really like her, not just sort of?"

"I really like her," I say. When I look at him, I see a smirk on his face and I know he's not going to forget this for a long time.

Damn it.

* * *

This turned out much more depressing than I meant it to, but I'm mostly really happy with it. I'm not sure if I wrote Zeke that well, but I tried. I hope you guys enjoyed.

BYE!

P.S. Is anyone else from Australia and really annoyed that we have to wait another MONTH for Allegiant? I'm mean, really? We're supposed to be the lucky country.


	2. Chapter 2

I only got one review for this story. I'm so sad! Okay, that makes me sound rude and ungrateful; that's not what I meant. What I meant is I want feedback from you guys. I want to know if what I'm writing is really good or complete crap. That way I can work on it and make it better and more enjoyable for you to read. Or keep doing exactly the same thing because I'm already perfect (as if). So please, REVIEW! It will make me very happy.

* * *

Zeke's POV

I pull away from hugging Uriah and step back, congratulating him again. At once, he is swarmed by others giving him their congratulations.

Uriah came second. My little brother, my little Uriah, came second in Dauntless initiation. That's better than I did in my initiation, but that doesn't need to be mentioned. I'm so proud of him. I'll always be proud of Uriah, but I'm especially proud of him now.

He came second to Tris. She really deserves it; she has worked her butt off since she got here, I'm told. I might have to tease Uriah for losing to a girl, but there is no shame in coming second to someone like Tris.

I lose sight of Uriah in the crowd engulfing him and decide to find Four and see if he wants a drink. If I'm being honest, he probably doesn't, but today is a day for celebration, so who knows.

I weave around the Dauntless; some people I know, some I've never seen in my life. It's harder than it sounds: people a packed into the cafeteria, shouting, hugging, drinking.

When I finally spot Four, he's standing near a table, facing Tris. She says somethings to him, then stands on her tip toes and kisses him.

Tris is kissing Four.

At first, I'm shocked. But I think about it, and it's not that surprising at all. Though I never noticed it, thinking back now, he always acted different around her. I grin. My little Four is growing up.

I'm a bit upset he didn't tell me, but I'm not surprised. He knows I would only take the mickey out of him. He's right, I would, and that's exactly what I plan to do now.

They break apart and say a few things to each other, but my eyes catch Christina and Will, two of the transfers and Tris's best friends. They're talking, and the way they keep looking at Four and Tris, they did not know about this either.

Christina gets up, walks around the table and stops in front of Tris.

"Tris Prior," she says. She's so loud I can hear it from where I'm standing.

I don't hear Tris's reply, but she looks nervous. I suppress a laugh, afraid it will alert them of my presence.

This time when Christina speaks, it's quieter, so I can't understand what she says, but it sounds insistent.

Tris looks back at Four and the look on her face is priceless. She looks absolutely petrified and I have to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle the laugh. After a moment she turns back to Christina.

Christina grabs her arm and drags her away from Four. I can hear Tris complaining, but Christina doesn't relent.

I look at Four and see that he's watching the two of them with a smirk on his face. He laughs to himself.

I walk up to him.

"Why are you laughing?" is my greeting.

He turns. When he sees me, he says, "Nothing."

"Right. Couldn't be a certain girl you forgot to tell me about?" I ask, giving him a disbelieving look. Poor thing doesn't know that I saw him kissing her; doesn't know there's no point denying it.

"Huh?" he replies. I would believe that he doesn't know what I'm talking about if I didn't know him and if I hadn't seen it for myself.

I just smile at him, knowingly. "Don't play dumb. You've never kissed a girl in your life, so the fact that Tris just kissed you suggests to me that something's going on."

This is really fun. I'm having a great time. I don't think the same can be said about Four, but I'm really enjoying this.

"So, care to tell me?" I ask him.

"No," he says, scowling.

"Come on. Let's grab a beer and sit in the Chasm," I say, as I start walking away. I turn to look back at him. "Like old times."

After a moment's hesitation, he follows. I grab two beers and lead the way into the Pit and down the hidden path into the Chasm. I sit on a rock, dangling my feet over the edge, revelling in the feeling of being so close to the edge, but still absolutely safe. He sits next to me, a bit further from the edge.

I hand him a beer and he takes a sip. I turn my attention to my own drink and take a sip as well - okay, more than a sip - then I look at him. After a swallow, I say, "So?"

"So, what?" he says.

"Four, I am getting answers and there's nothing you can do about it, so you might as well just tell me now," I say.

He just ignores me and looks over the Chasm. I sigh. He has brought this upon himself.

"Is she a good kisser?" I ask, smirking, whilst nudging his shoulder.

He turns and glares, but that just makes me smirk more.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

"I'm not answering that question."

"Come on, Four," I say. "This is your first girlfriend. She is your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes," he says, looking at me in annoyance.

"Well, how did it happen?" I ask.

"You know you sound like a teenage girl."

"Anyone can be interested in other people's love lives. It's not just for a particular gender." I say, insulted. I am very manly.

"No, it's not." He smirks.

Now, this isn't right. I'm supposed to be teasing him, not the other way around.

"What's that tone and that look for?" I ask.

"Absolutely nothing."

I huff. We need to get back on track.

"Anyway," I say, "how did it happen?"

"Um," he says. He looks nervous. He takes a breath. "She followed me up to the Pire and, um."

"Um?" I say, prompting him.

He blurts out, as if getting it out of the way, "We went into my fear landscape."

What? He...what? I can't even form a coherent thought. I wasn't expecting that.

I can't believe Four would tell anyone what's in his fear landscape, let alone show someone. And to trust his secrets with someone he's known for less than a month? Why has he never told me anything?

"What?" I nearly shout at him. "So, she coincidentally follows you and you decide to just let her see your worst fears?"

I feel like maybe we're not as good friends as I thought we were. I don't expect Four to spill his soul to me, he's not like that, but I've known him a lot longer than Tris has.

He looks away. "I kind of planned it."

"You planned it?"

"I made sure she saw me walk up there," he starts to explain. "I knew she'd be curious and probably follow me, so I let her. I had two syringes ready, not just one, because I wanted to show her. I, I wanted to trust her, to...open up. I knew a lot about her, but she hardly knew anything about me."

I sort of understand that. He likes her, but she knows nothing about him except his scary Four persona. But I still feel like he doesn't trust me or something.

"So you trusted her after two weeks, but you don't trust me, after two years?" I say.

"I definitely trust you," he says. "It's just, I wanted her to trust me. I wanted her to know me."

"So I don't know you?" I ask. I know he didn't mean to make me feel hurt. I can see it in his face; he looks guilty.

"Of course you do," he says, sighing. " I don't know why I wanted to show her. I really don't know."

I think he does know why. He wants to know her and he wants her to know him like no-one else ever has. I get it now and I don't feel as bad.

We sit there for a bit, neither of us speaking. I think about all the times I made him go on dates. Clearly it wasn't help he needed; he needed to find the right girl. And he has, so I need to tease him about it.

"So what happened after that?"

"I brought her here."

I'm a bit surprised. It's normally just Four, Shauna and me who come here, as far as I know. But it is a good place to come. It's private.

"You must like her," I say, lightly punching him on the arm.

He just says, "Yeah."

I laugh. Four is smitten. That is something I never thought I would ever see.

"So," I say, smiling to myself. "Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

He glares, but I can tell he's not too bothered. He doesn't answer for a short while. "I kissed her," he says.

"Wow! Are you sure your name is Four?" I ask, teasing.

He turns to glare at me again. I chuckle.

"So, you really like her, not just sort of?" I ask.

"I really like her," he replies.

I smirk. I'm going to use this against him someday.

* * *

I realised when writing this that I use 'so' a lot, especially when Zeke's speaking. Oh well. Please let me know if you enjoyed.

HAPPY EASTER! And any other holidays that any of you might celebrate.

BYE!


End file.
